Always
by freedom is the greatest lie
Summary: Severus Snape always loved that pair of green eyes... even after it's death... even after his own death


_**Always**_

The moment he saw them, he was around ten or eleven. The moment he saw those green eyes, he had fallen for them. They drove him mad, the moment he saw them. Their brightness made his day brighter, the beauty they contained made his world beautiful. Their deepness made his thoughts deep. The concern in them gave him a cause to live. A hope in them gave him support to live. Their mere presence led his life to a 'life' than a mere breathing. Their reflections made him stronger. Even stronger. Than ever.

Always.

The moment he looked into the pair of those green eyes, it made his day. Even if their ways were now parted, they mate each other, each and every day. They were like a soothing breeze in his life. They were the inspiration behind his life. When they laughed he laughed, when they hurt, he was hurt, when they shone, he shone. He was mad for them. Only those eyes were his company, otherwise he was completely lonely. They cared for him, they befriended with him, they stood up for him, they were with him when he was delighted, they were with him when he was in grief, they became everything for him. His affection, his feelings for them grew day by day. He had fallen for them.

Always.

The pair of green eyes was now hurt. Not because of others, because of him. The same pair of eyes he loved secretly, the same pair of green eyes for whom he was fallen, the same pair of green eyes which drove him mad, the same pair of green eyes which made his day brighter, the same pair of green eyes which made his world beautiful, the same pair of green eyes which gave him a support; a cause to live, the same pair of green eyes who cared for him. That too because of his own fault. That too, because of the word they loathed most was spelt by him: a mudblood. It was their insult. He begged them to not live him alone, to not end their relation, but it was too late.

Now he was ashamed of himself. They have gone to the man he loathed most.

Always.

They have parted, to never meet him again. They are now strangers for him. Now they don't care about him, they don't concern about him, they don't give him company, they don't bright his day, they don't support him, they don't stand for him. They are distant. They have chosen their way, a bright way, a fair way, and he has chosen his, a dark way, an unjust way. He has chosen his, they have chosen their. Now, they are not there for him.

But still, his love for them hasn't decreased by a centimeter. He still loves them, he has still fallen for them, he still cares for them. He still loves them, intensely.

Always.

Now, in his journey he realizes, the same pair of green eyes are in danger. They can be slaughtered any time. He begs their life, he begs their safety. He doesn't care about his life, his safety, his journey, his loyalty, his way. All he cares about is: THEM. He has loved them, more than his life, he has lived for them, more than he has lived for himself. He is ready to do anything, to sacrifice anything for them.

Always

But his beg, his pardon doesn't work. He is left alone, he is without their company. Now they are destroyed. Now they are dead. They were never his, he never wanted them to be, or didn't bothered if they were of any others, but now, their life was gone. Now, they were just memory. But someone reminded them, they had a son. And he has, the same pair of green eyes

So, he had grown up for their son's care. He loves the same pair of green eyes

Always.

Now, pair of green eyes thought he hated them. He hated the same pair of green eyes' son, not pair of green eyes but in spite he loathed the boy, in spit someone thought he doesn't cares about the boy, in spite many thought he was betraying the same pair of green eyes again, he knew, he it was not true. He still loved the same pair of green eyes and for that matter, loved and cared about pair of green eyes too, but he never shown. He never wanted to. He secretly loved them, both of them.

Always.


End file.
